In the conventional preparation of mortar for masonry applications, aggregate materials are mixed with lime, Portland cement and water in a mixer having an open-topped tub supported on an axle so that the tub can be tipped and its contents dumped into a transporting container which then can be moved closer to the site where the mortar is needed. The mixing tub of the conventional mortar mixer is provided with an agitator to cause intermixing of the ingredients of the mortar. When mortar is sufficiently well mixed by the agitator, the agitation is stopped so that the tub can be tipped by rotating it about its support so that the mortar contents will empty by gravity into a transporting container. An example of a conventional mortar mixer which can be tilted for dumping is found in Stone, deceased, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,540.
Conventionally, mortar or other fluent masonry material having first been mixed, has been transported by wheelbarrow or cart to the site where the mortar is needed. It is also well known to use an intermediary carrier such as a hopper to receive mortar poured from the mixer and then to transport the hopper to the site where the mortar is needed. One example of a hopper device to transport fluent material is provided with an auger mounted along the lowermost region of the transport hopper such that gravity will feed the fluent material from the hopper into the auger so that it can be forced from the hopper as the auger is run in a forward direction. An example of a hopper device with a discharging auger is shown in Lang, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,249.
The mixing of the mortar in a first machine followed by its transfer to a hopper for transport creates inefficiencies and requires investment in separate machines to mix the mortar and to transport the mortar. A machine is needed which allows mixing of mortar and its transport to the place where it is desired without movement of the mortar from the mixing machine to a separate transport hopper.